The instant invention relates generally to alarms and more specifically it relates to a temperature alert device.
Numerous alarms have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be responsive to temperature changes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,949; 3,745,545 and 3,810,139 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention.